No ke aha mai (Why)
by wraithperfection
Summary: The door to the room opened and a man entered. He went straight to the prone body. Commander Steve McGarrett was lying motionless on the hard, cold floor...


No ke aha mai (Why)

wraithperfection

Notes:

I'm a die-hard SG Atlantis/Wraith fan. But since I've made a trip to Hawaii (five-0 :)), and "met" Steve McGarret and Wo Fat, this just came to me and I had to write it down. It's a one-shot, sort of AU.  
Not beta-read, thus all mistakes are mine. Nothing else is, I do not own anything.  
Thank you for reading, hope you'll leave some f/b. I'd be interested in what would be yours answer to Steve's "Why"... Mahalo!

Work Text:

No ke aha mai (Why)

The door to the room opened and a man entered. He went straight to the prone body. Commander Steve McGarrett was lying motionless on the hard, cold floor, his whole body bruised and covered in sweat and blood from dark, short hair to his bare feet.

The man loomed there for a few seconds, his eyes scrutinizing McGarrett's scarred chest, bruised arms, raw wrists, and finally resting on the blood smeared profile. The man knew brutal torture when he saw one.

„You are quite a trouble magnet, aren't you, commander McGarrett?" his voice held a touch of admiration and frustration at the same time.

The man squatted down and, a bit hesitantly, touched McGarrett's neck feeling for a pulse. Barely palpable, irregular. The „drug of truth"... it was slowly killing him. Grabbing Steve's chin, the man turned his head and looked at the battered face. Expression on the man's face enigmatic.

„McGarrett!" the man's voice loud and sharp, wanting to wake the unconscious man.

„ McGarrett...!" the man repeated, this time louder, ordering. But McGarret didn't move. The next moment, the man strucked his face with a back of his hand. „Steve!"

This time a heart-wrenching moan escaped from the cut lips of the tortured man. His dark eyelashes fluttered and eyelids slowly opened, but only half way. The blue-green eyes were unfocused, swimming, the pupils dilated.

„C'mon, McGarrett...! " the man repeated in earnest, still holding Steve's chin. But Steve's eyelids were too heavy, the pain too overwhelming. His eyes closed again, darkness reclaiming him, blessing him with oblivion.

There was a soft glow in man's dark eyes. He's never seen Steve McGarrett so vulnerable and beaten.

„It's ok...You'll be ok..." The man's voice now strangely soothing, almost cuing.

He took a small syringe from the pocket of his dark shirt. With a trained motion, he inserted the needle into Steve's neck, a small amount of opaque liquid pressed into the carotid.

„You'll be just fine... Steven..." the use of McGarrett's given name sounded almost tentative.

The man stood up, watching McGarrett from above for a few seconds. Then he took a cell phone from the pocket of his black trousers, and dialed a number. The moment the connection was established, he's put the phone down by Steve's side, and exited the room, leaving the doors behind him opened.

/

_A week later, H5-0 headquarters_

„I still don't get it! We managed to gps-track you, thanks to the call from your cell phone, and you keep saying that it wasn't you who made the call?" Danny was scratching his neck, looking confused and a bit frustrated. „But perhaps it was you, and you just can't remember..."

„No, no..." Steve started. He has mostly recovered from the gruesome ordeal he was put trough, after a few days spent in hospital. Of course, doctors had hard time keeping him there the moment his drug induced haze cleared his system.

„I was out cold...Wo Fat really did a number on me...I was sure he was going to kill me..." remembering the pain and anguish, Steve's jaw muscles clenched.

„There is no way I could've called... I am at a loss who helped me as much as you are...I mean, who would want to, and most importantly, who could've helped me? Max found a trace of antidote to the poison Wo Fat tortured me with in my blood. Whoever called you guys from my cell, obviously also gave me the antidote, effectively saving my life".

„We are missing something" said Kono, holding a fresh cup of coffee, offering it to Steve.

„Yeah..." Steve's eyes got pensive.

/

_Later in the day, McGarret's home_

Steve was just about to hit the shower when his cell rang. Unknown ID. With a slight frown, securing the towel around his narrow hips, Steve took the call.

„Mc..." but was cut short.

„McGarrett..." the voice was soft and all too familiar.

„Wo Fat...!" Steve's eyes turned hard and weary in an instant.

„You...?! What do you want now...?! Don't you have someone _else_ to torture?!"

„Oh, just checking how was my favorite 5-0 doing. Last time I saw you, up close and personal, you weren't much to look at". Wo Fat's voice was taunting.

Gritting his teeth, Steve said in a low, suggestive voice: „Where are you? Let's meet and I'll show you first hand how I am, you sonofa..."

Wo Fat interrupted, unfazed, his voice silky and sweet.

„As much as I would love to exchange more pleasantries with you, _babe_, I do have to go... Oh, but there is one more thing..."

Steve was seething now. His lips were pressed tight, and his breath elaborate and audible.

„Let me guess, you found another sick and twisted way of torturing people and would like to share...?!" Steve's voice was mockingly serious.

„No." Wo Fat said simply.

„No?" Steve hinted a surprise.

„Next time you make sure your battery is fully charged. I could've barely made the call from that cell of yours."

„No, next time you're going down, I'm gonna see to th..." Steve started furiously but stopped when Wo Fat's words sinked in.

„Wait...my cell...what the hell are you talking ab... ?!

Steve's brows went up in a sudden revelation as the eluding puzzle fell into place.

„No. No...wait...It was you? It _was_ you!" a disbelief and a total confusion battling now on Steve's face.

„I already told you, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it long ago" Wo Fat said calmly, with conviction.

„But...but..." Steve began to stutter „...Why?"

Wo Fat didn't offer the answer. The line went dead. He was obviously done with Steve. At least, until the next time.

-end-


End file.
